bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Plantilla:Descripci
}| |Help Wanted = Bob Esponja consigue un trabajo en la Crustáceo Cascarudo. |Reef Blower = Bob Esponja intenta de mover una cáscara fuera de su césped. |Tra at the Treedome = Bob Esponja conoce a Arenita Mejillas. |Bubblestand = Bob Esponja inicia una competencia con burbujas. |Ripped Pants = Bob Esponja rasga sus pantalones, causando que todos se rían. |Jellyfishing = Bob Esponja y Patricio llevan a Calamardo a cazar medusas. |Plankton! = Plankton utiliza el control mental para obtener la Fórmula Secreta de la Cangreburger en el Crustáceo Cascarudo. |Naughty Nautical Neighbors = Calamardo destruye la amistad entre Bob Esponja y Patricio. |Boating School = Patricio intenta ayudar a Bob Esponja a pasar su examen de conducir. |Pizza Delivery = Bob Esponja y Calamardo van a entregar una pizza. |Home Sweet Pineapple = La casa de Bob Esponja es destruida por nematodos. | Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy = Bob Esponja y Patricio Estrella aprenden que los héroes son jubilados. | Pickles = Bob Esponja pierde su confianza después de que él se olvida de las salmueras en el crustáceo Cascarudo. | Hall Monitor = Bob Esponja se convierte en empleado de su escuela, lo que resulta en un caos. | Jellyfish Jam = Bob Esponja trae a casa una medusa, creando caos | Sandy's Rocket = Bob Esponja y Patrick colarse en arena 's cohete | Squeaky Boots = Bob Esponja compra botas de Sr. Cangrejo, lo que provoca un sonido chirriante molesto | Nature Pants = Bob Esponja da una vida moderna que vivir con el medusas | Opposite Day = Calamardo dice Bob Esponja y Patrick que es Opposite Day | Culture Shock = Calamardo anfitriones un concurso de talentos en el Crustáceo Crujiente | F.U.N. = Bob Esponja se hace amigo de Plancton porque piensa que está solo | MuscleBob BuffPants = Bob Esponja órdenes armas falsos con músculos inflables para impresionar arena | Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost = Calamardo pretende ser un fantasma después de Bob Esponja y Patrick pensar que está muerto | The Chaperone = Bob Esponja tiene Perla para su baile de graduación | Employee of the Month = Bob Esponja y Calamardo compiten por el Empleado del Mes | Scaredy Pants = Bob Esponja se convierte en un fantasma para Halloween | I Was a Teenage Gary = Bob Esponja transforma accidentalmente en un caracol después de ser inyectados con plasma caracol | SB-129 = Calamardo, se congela accidentalmente durante 2.000 años y experimenta complicaciones durante el uso de una máquina del tiempo | Karate Choppers = Bob Esponja y arena se obsesionan con el karate | Sleepy Time = Bob Esponja visitas los sueños de los demás | Suds = Bob Esponja atrapa la espuma después de salir de la nevera abierta | Valentine's Day = Bob Esponja y arena tratar de dar Patrick regalo del día de San Valentín | The Paper = Bob Esponja juega con una goma envoltura de burbujas, y Calamardo quiere | Arrgh! = Bob Esponja, Patrick y Sr. Cangrejo ir en una búsqueda del tesoro | Rock Bottom = Bob Esponja se queda atascado en Rock Bottom | Texas = arena se siente nostálgico y decide regresar a Texas | Walking Small = Plankton trucos Bob Esponja para convertirse en firme para que pueda construir su Mega Bucket | Fools in April = Calamardo juega una broma desagradable en Bob Esponja | Neptune's Spatula = Bob Esponja es desafiado a un concurso de cocina con Rey Neptuno | Hooky = Bob Esponja obras "novillos" con Patrick | Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II = Bob Esponja ha sufrido una concha de caracol en un concurso para convocar a sus héroes |Your Shoe's Untied = SpongeBob forgets how to tie his shoes |Squid's Day Off = Mr. Krabs goes to the hospital and leaves Squidward in charge |Something Smells = SpongeBob makes a sundae that gives him bad breath |Bossy Boots = Pearl gets a job at the Krusty Krab |Big Pink Loser = Patrick wants an award |Bubble Buddy = SpongeBob creates a bubble friend |Dying for Pie = Squidward gives SpongeBob a pie that later turns out to be explosive |Imitation Krabs = Plankton disguises himself as a robot version of Mr. Krabs |Wormy = Patrick and SpongeBob take care of Sandy's pet caterpillar |Patty Hype = SpongeBob makes "Pretty Patties" |Grandma's Kisses = SpongeBob is embarrassed that he gets kissed by his grandmother |Squidville = Squidward moves to Tentacle Acres |Prehibernation Week = Sandy and SpongeBob play extreme sporting games |Life of Crime = SpongeBob and Patrick steal a balloon on free balloon day |Christmas Who? = Sandy brings Christmas to Bikini Bottom |Survival of the Idiots = SpongeBob and Patrick get trapped in Sandy's Treedome |Dumped = SpongeBob is jealous that Gary wants to spend time with Patrick |No Free Rides = Mrs. Puff passes SpongeBob just so she doesn't have to deal with him |I'm Your Biggest Fanatic = SpongeBob attempts to join the Jelly Spotters |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III = SpongeBob and Patrick accidentally free the evil Man Ray |Squirrel Jokes = SpongeBob tells squirrel jokes, offending Sandy |Pressure = SpongeBob and Sandy compete to see who's better |The Smoking Peanut = SpongeBob throws a peanut at a clam |Shanghaied = Squidward, Patrick and SpongeBob board the Flying Dutchman's Ship |Gary Takes a Bath = SpongeBob attempts to make Gary take a bath |Welcome to the Chum Bucket = SpongeBob is forced to work at the Chum Bucket |Frankendoodle = SpongeBob creates DoodleBob |The Secret Box = SpongeBob wants to see what is inside Patrick's secret box |Band Geeks = Squidward creates a band |Graveyard Shift = SpongeBob and Squidward work the night shift |Krusty Love = Mr. Krabs falls in love with Mrs. Puff |Procrastination = SpongeBob procrastinates on writing an essay for Boating School |I'm with Stupid = SpongeBob pretends to be stupid to make Patrick look smart in front of his parents |Sailor Mouth = SpongeBob learns a bad word on the dumpster behind the Krusty Krab |Artist Unknown = SpongeBob joins Squidward's art class |Jellyfish Hunter = Mr. Krabs sells jellyfish jelly at the Krusty Krab |The Fry Cook Games = SpongeBob and Patrick compete in the Fry Cook Games |Squid on Strike = Squidward and SpongeBob go on strike |Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm = A giant worm threatens Bikini Bottom |The Algae's Always Greener = Mr. Krabs and Plankton switch lives |SpongeGuard on Duty = SpongeBob becomes a lifeguard |Club SpongeBob = SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward are flung into the Kelp Forest |My Pretty Seahorse = SpongeBob adopts a stray seahorse |The Bully = Flatts the Flounder joins SpongeBob's boating class |Just One Bite = SpongeBob tries to get Squidward to try a Krabby Patty |Nasty Patty = SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs create a tainted Krabby Patty |Idiot Box = SpongeBob and Patrick play with a box |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV = SpongeBob plays with Mermaid Man's secret utility belt |Doing Time = SpongeBob and Patrick try to break Mrs. Puff out of jail |Snowball Effect = SpongeBob and Patrick have a snowball fight |One Krabs Trash = Mr. Krabs sells SpongeBob a soda drink hat |As Seen on TV = The Krusty Krab airs its first commercial |Can You Spare a Dime? = Squidward quits his job |No Weenies Allowed = SpongeBob tries to get into the Salty Spitoon |Squilliam Returns = Squidward tries to convince Squilliam that he owns a five star restaurant |Krab Borg = SpongeBob and Squidward think Mr. Krabs is a robot |Rock-a-Bye Bivalve = SpongeBob and Patrick care for a baby scallop |Wet Painters = SpongeBob and Patrick paint the inside of Mr. Krabs' house |Krusty Krab Training Video = A training video for future employees of the Krusty Krab |Party Pooper Pants = SpongeBob throws a party |Chocolate with Nuts = SpongeBob and Patrick sell chocolate bars |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V = Barnacle Boy joins the dark side |New Student Starfish = Patrick joins SpongeBob's Boating School |Clams = A clam eats Mr. Krabs' millionth dollar |Ugh = SpongeGar, Patar and Squog discover fire |The Great Snail Race = Bikini Bottom holds a snail race |Mid-Life Crustacean = Mr. Krabs has a mid-life crisis when he realizes that he is old |Born Again Krabs = Mr. Krabs encounters the Flying Dutchman |I Had an Accident = SpongeBob breaks his butt while sand-sledding |Krabby Land = Mr. Krabs builds a junky playground |The Camping Episode = SpongeBob and Patrick go camping on SpongeBob's front lawn, to Squidward's dismay |Missing Identity = SpongeBob loses his name tag |Plankton's Army = Plankton enlists the help of his relatives to steal the Krabby Patty formula |The Sponge Who Could Fly = SpongeBob wishes he could fly with the jellyfish |SpongeBob Meets the Strangler = A criminal attempts to get revenge on SpongeBob |Pranks a Lot = SpongeBob and Patrick use invisibility spray to play pranks |Fear of a Krabby Patty = The Krusty Krab opens up for 24 hours as part of Plankton's plan |Shell of a Man = Mr. Krabs molts and loses his shell |The Lost Mattress = SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward try to get back Mr. Krabs' lost mattress |Krabs vs. Plankton = Plankton sues Mr. Krabs |Have You Seen This Snail? = Gary runs away |Skill Crane = Squidward attempts to win a prize from the Skill Crane |Good Neighbors = SpongeBob and Patrick annoy Squidward with their "Good Neighbor Club" |Selling Out = Mr. Krabs retires and leaves the Krusty Krab under new management |Funny Pants = SpongeBob thinks he lost his laughter |Dunces and Dragons = After a jousting accident, SpongeBob and Patrick accidentally travel back to the Middle Ages |Enemy In-Law = Plankton falls in love with Betsy Krabs |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture = SpongeBob and Patrick make a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy movie |Patrick SmartPants = Patrick gets smarter after he is screwed into the wrong brain |SquidBob TentaclePants = SpongeBob and Squidward get morphed together |Krusty Towers = Mr. Krabs turns the Krusty Krab into a hotel |Mrs. Puff, You're Fired = Mrs. Puff gets fired and is replaced by a stricter teacher |Ghost Host = The Flying Dutchman stays with SpongeBob to reclaim his dignity |Chimps Ahoy = Mr. Krabs sends SpongeBob to get Pearl a birthday present |Whale of a Birthday = Mr. Krabs sends SpongeBob to get Pearl a birthday present |Karate Island = SpongeBob becomes "the king of karate" and travels to Karate Island with Sandy |All That Glitters = SpongeBob breaks his spatula, and is forced to replace it |Wishing You Well = Mr. Krabs opens a wishing well |New Leaf = Plankton turns the Chum Bucket into a gift shop |Once Bitten = Gary's biting causes the Bikini Bottomites to think that he has a disease |Bummer Vacation = Mr. Krabs forces SpongeBob to take a vacation to avoid paying a fine |Wigstruck = SpongeBob finds a wig and starts wearing it |Squidtastic Voyage = SpongeBob and Patrick travel inside Squidward to retrieve his clarinet reed |That's No Lady = Patrick is disguised as a woman |The Thing = SpongeBob and Patrick think Squidward is an animal, and call him Smelly |Hocus Pocus = SpongeBob thinks he turned Squidward into an ice cream cone |Driven to Tears = Patrick gets his driver's license and rubs it in SpongeBob's face |Rule of Dumb = Patrick becomes a mean tyrant when he is crowned king |Born to Be Wild = SpongeBob and Patrick think that vicious bikers are coming to Bikini Bottom |Best Frenemies = A new restraunt called Kelpshake opens in Bikini Bottom |The Pink Purloiner = SpongeBob accuses Patrick of stealing his jellyfishing net |Squid Wood = SpongeBob makes a miniature Squidward and everyone likes him better |Best Day Ever = SpongeBob's best day ever doesn't go as planned |The Gift of Gum = Patrick gives SpongeBob a glob of gum for Best Friends Day |Friend or Foe = Mr. Krabs tells the story behind his and Plankton's rivalry |The Original Fry Cook = SpongeBob feels inferior when a former Krusty Krab fry cook, Jim, visits |Night Light = SpongeBob reads a scary book and develops a fear of the dark |Rise and Shine = Patrick's morning routine is revealed |Waiting = SpongeBob waits for a toy to arrive in the mail |Fungus Among Us = SpongeBob spreads an itchy fungus around Bikini Bottom |Spy Buddies = Mr. Krabs hires SpongeBob and Patrick to spy on Plankton |Boat Smarts = Mrs. Puff hosts a documentary about good and bad boaters, starring SpongeBob and Squidward |Good Ol' Whatshisname = SpongeBob and Squidward compete in a contest to learn the names of all the Krusty Krab customers |New Digs = SpongeBob moves into the Krusty Krab after being late to work |Krabs à la Mode = Mr. Krabs turns the Krusty Krab into an ice rink after Plankton turns down the heat |Roller Cowards = SpongeBob and Patrick are afraid to go on a new roller coaster |Bucket Sweet Bucket = Plankton gets SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward to fix up the Chum Bucket |To Love a Patty = SpongeBob falls in love with a Krabby Patty |Breath of Fresh Squidward = Squidward becomes nice after being shocked by an electric fence |Money Talks = Mr. Krabs wishes he could talk to money |SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget = Squidward makes a machine that cooks Krabby Patties, so SpongeBob challenges it to a "patty war" |Slimy Dancing = Squidward, SpongeBob and Patrick participate in a dance contest |The Krusty Sponge = Mr. Krabs makes the Krusty Krab SpongeBob-themed after a critic reviews SpongeBob's work |Sing a Song of Patrick = Patrick writes a song |A Flea in Her Dome = Sandy brings a flea back to her treedome |The Donut of Shame = Patrick thinks he stole SpongeBob's doughnut and tries to hide it from SpongeBob |The Krusty Plate = SpongeBob attempts to remove a stubborn spot from a plate |Goo Goo Gas = Plankton creates a gas that turns adults into babies |Le Big Switch = Mr. Krabs enter SpongeBob in a chef exchange program |Atlantis SquarePantis = SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Plankton journey to Atlantis |Picture Day = SpongeBob tries to get to Boating School without getting filthy for Picture Day |Pat No Pay = Patrick must work at the Krusty Krab because he can't pay for his food |BlackJack = SpongeBob thinks his cousin BlackJack has kidnapped his parents |Blackened Sponge = SpongeBob gets a black eye |Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob = Plankton hypnotizes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy |The Inmates of Summer = SpongeBob and Patrick are accidentally sent to a prison camp |To Save a Squirrel = SpongeBob and Patrick are stranded in the forest |Pest of the West = The story of SpongeBob's western ancestor, SpongeBuck, is told |20,000 Patties Under the Sea = Mr. Krabs sends SpongeBob and Patrick to run a traveling restaurant |The Battle of Bikini Bottom = SpongeBob and Patrick battle over cleanliness |What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? = SpongeBob develops amnesia and goes missing |The Two Faces of Squidward = SpongeBob slams Squidward's face with a door, and Squidward becomes handsome |SpongeHenge = SpongeBob's holes make music in the wind, attracting jellyfish |Banned in Bikini Bottom = Krabby Patties are banned from Bikini Bottom |Stanley S. SquarePants = SpongeBob's cousin visits and causes trouble |House Fancy = Squidward prepares his house for a TV show |Krabby Road = Plankton creates a band to steal the Krabby Patty secret recipe |Penny Foolish = Mr. Krabs becomes obsessed over a penny SpongeBob found |Nautical Novice = SpongeBob tries to impress Mrs. Puff by memorizing the history of boating |Spongicus = Plankton builds a coliseum and holds a gladiator show |Suction Cup Symphony = Squidward writes a symphony |Not Normal = SpongeBob becomes "normal" |Gone = SpongeBob wakes up to find Bikini Bottom deserted |The Splinter = SpongeBob gets a splinter at work |Slide Whistle Stooges = SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward play with slide whistles |A Life in a Day = Larry's daredevil antics inspire Patrick to live a dangerous life |Sun Bleached = SpongeBob accidentally gets too much tan |Giant Squidward = Squidward becomes a giant when he is sprayed with fertilizer |No Nose Knows = Patrick wants a nose |Patty Caper = SpongeBob investigates the disappearance of the Krabby Patty secret ingredient |Plankton's Regular = Plankton learns that he has a regular customer who visits the Chum Bucket daily |Boating Buddies = Squidward must attend Boating School after getting a ticket |The Krabby Kronicle = Mr. Krabs establishes a newspaper |The Slumber Party = Mr. Krabs interferes with Pearl's slumber party |Grooming Gary = SpongeBob enters Gary into a pet show |SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One = SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs must ride a big wave to get back home |Porous Pockets = SpongeBob becomes popular after obtaining a large amount of wealth |Choir Boys = SpongeBob wants to join the chior that Squidward participates in |Krusty Krushers = Mr. Krabs wants to manage SpongeBob and Patrick as a tag team wrestling duo to win $1,000,000 |The Card = When Patrick finds a rare trading card SpongeBob tries to protect it |Dear Vikings = SpongeBob wants to learn about the vikings |Ditchin' = SpongeBob ditches Boating School, then gets distracted on his way back |Grandpappy the Pirate = Mr. Krabs seeks the help of SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick to convince his grandfather that he is a pirate |Cephalopod Lodge = When Squidward is banished from the Cephalopod Lodge, SpongeBob and Patrick try to help him get back in |Squid's Visit = SpongeBob tries to get Squidward to visit him at home |To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants = When SpongeBob's square pants shrink in the washer, he must find new pants |Shuffleboarding = SpongeBob and Patrick pretend to be their heroes at a shuffleboarding contest, but get sidetracked on the way home |Professor Squidward = Squidward poses as Squilliam to teach a music class |Pet or Pests = SpongeBob adopts a stray worm who gives birth to worm babies overnight |Komputer Overload = Plankton tries to replace Karen with new computer inventions |Gullible Pants = SpongeBob is left in charge of the Krusty Krab for a few minutes |Overbooked = SpongeBob must be at Patrick's birthday party, help Sandy with her presentation, and help Mr. Krabs build a telescope, all at the same time |No Hat for Pat = Patrick wants to wear the Krusty Krab hat |Toy Store of Doom = SpongeBob and Patrick are locked in a toy store after closing |Sand Castles in the Sand = SpongeBob and Patrick use their sand creations to battle each other |Shell Shocked = SpongeBob searches for alternatives when Gary needs a new shell |Chum Bucket Supreme = Plankton hires Patrick as advertising director at the Chum Bucket |Single Cell Anniversary = SpongeBob helps Plankton find an anniversary gift for Karen |Truth or Square = During a Krusty Krab anniversary celebration, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs accidentally get locked in the freezer |Pineapple Fever = Squidward is stuck indoors with SpongeBob and Patrick during a storm |Chum Caverns = Plankton falls into an underground cave and uses its scenery to attract customers |The Clash of Triton = King Neptune will not celebrate his birthday until SpongeBob and Patrick find his son, Triton |Tentacle-Vision = Squidward gets his own television show |I ♥ Dancing = Squidward tries to sabotage SpongeBob's dancing audition |Growth Spout = Pearl goes through her growth spout |Stuck in the Wringer = SpongeBob gets stuck in a wringer |Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy = Plankton poses as Sandy in order to steal the Krabby Patty formula |The Inside Job = Plankton explores SpongeBob's brain |Greasy Buffoons = Mr. Krabs and Plankton start selling greasy foods at their restaurants |Model Sponge = SpongeBob believes he is banished from the Krusty Krab, so he finds a new job as a commercial actor |Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful = Squidward gets caught littering and is sentenced to community service |A Pal for Gary = SpongeBob gets Gary a pet |Yours, Mine and Mine = SpongeBob and Patrick fight over a Krusty Krab licensed toy |Kracked Krabs = Mr. Krabs is nominated for being the cheapest crab alive |The Curse of Bikini Bottom = The Flying Dutchman turns SpongeBob and Patrick into ghosts |Squidward in Clarinetland = While sharing a locker with SpongeBob, Squidward finds a sacred world for clarinets only |SpongeBob's Last Stand = Jellyfish Fields is threatened by the construction of a highway |Back to the Past = SpongeBob and Patrick accidentally change past events with Mermaid Man's time machine |The Bad Guy Club for Villains = SpongeBob and Patrick watch a lost episode of "The Adventures of Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy" |A Day Without Tears = Squidward bets that SpongeBob cannot go 24 hours without crying |Summer Job = To pay off the damage she caused, Mrs. Puff works with SpongeBob at the Krusty Krab |One Coarse Meal = Mr. Krabs discovers that Plankton is afraid of whales, and uses his daughter Pearl to scare Plankton |Gary in Love = Gary falls in love with a snail named Mary |The Play's the Thing = Squidward executes his play in the Krusty Krab |Rodeo Daze = SpongeBob and the Bikini Bottomites travel to Texas to try to save Sandy from a rodeo |Gramma's Secret Recipe = Plankton pretends to be SpongeBob's grandmother |The Cent of Money = Gary looks for loose change at Mr. Krabs' behest |The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom = Patrick befriends a monster |Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle = SpongeBob and his pals get trapped in the Bikini Bottom Triangle |The Curse of the Hex = An evil hagfish curses the Krusty Krab |The Main Drain = SpongeBob and Patrick seek out a legendary drain that once destroyed Bikini Bottom |Trenchbillies = SpongeBob and Patrick are held prisoners by a backward gang |Sponge-Cano! = A volcanic eruption brings an ancient warrior to Bikini Bottom with dire predictions |The Great Patty Caper = The key to the safety deposit box that holds the Krabby Patty secret recipe goes missing |That Sinking Feeling = SpongeBob and Patrick dig a tunnel between their houses, which annoys Squidward |Karate Star = SpongeBob teaches Patrick karate, causing mayhem in Bikini Bottom |Buried in Time = SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward get stuck in a time capsule |Enchanted Tiki Dreams = Squidward gets to live in the world of his dreams thanks to SpongeBob and Patrick |The Abrasive Side = Gary orders SpongeBob a product that helps him say no to anyone that needs SpongeBob's help |Earworm = SpongeBob gets addicted to a song, and can't stop singing it |Hide and Then What Happens? = SpongeBob and Patrick's game of hide and seek goes downhill after SpongeBob can't find Patrick anywhere |Shellback Shenanigans = Plankton impersonates Gary |The Masterpiece = Squidward erects a statue of Mr. Krabs |Whelk Attack = Large sea whelks invade Bikini Bottom |You Don't Know Sponge = SpongeBob and Patrick take a quiz on each other, which threatens their friendship |Tunnel of Glove = Pearl and SpongeBob get stuck in the Tunnel of Glove |Krusty Dogs = Mr. Krabs changes his menu from Krabby Patties to hot dogs |The Wreck of the Mauna Loa = SpongeBob and Patrick find a lost ship |New Fish in Town = Squidward becomes friends with his new neighbor |Love That Squid = Squidward gets ready to go out a date and SpongeBob assists him |Big Sister Sam = Patrick's older sister Sam comes to visit him |Perfect Chemistry = Sandy makes a teleporter, which Plankton tries to use to steal the formula |Accidents Will Happen = Squidward is injured at work and forces Mr. Krabs to pamper him while he recovers. |The Other Patty = Mr. Krabs and Plankton unite in their dislike of a new eatery called the Flabby Patty. |Drive Thru = Mr. Krabs finds a creative use for a hole in the Krusty Krab: he transforms it into a drive-thru. |The Hot Shot = SpongeBob gets driving lessons from the son of a legendary race-car driver. |A Friendly Game = SpongeBob builds his own mini-golf course in his house. |Sentimental Sponge = SpongeBob struggles to part with some items because of the memories they evoke. |Frozen Face-Off = Everyone in Bikini Bottom is participating in a worm-sled race to win one million dollars. |Squidward's School for Grown-Ups = Patrick tries to act mature after he grows a beard. |Oral Report = SpongeBob is nervous about giving an oral report for Boating School. |Sweet and Sour Squid = Plankton attempts to strike up a friendship with Squidward in order to get the secret formula. |The Googly Artiste = Patrick's artwork is coveted by everyone in town after an art critic praises it. |A SquarePants Family Vacation = Patrick goes on vacation with SpongeBob's family to the Great Barrier Reef. |Patrick's Staycation = SpongeBob comes up with a solution when Patrick cannot afford a vacation. |Walking the Plankton = Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob go on a free cruise, and Plankton follows them. |Mooncation = Sandy takes SpongeBob to the moon for a vacation. |Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation = Mr. Krabs takes a vacation from work. |Ghoul Fools = SpongeBob and Patrick find a houseboat haunted by ghost pirates. |Mermaid Man Begins = SpongeBob and Patrick learn the story of their heroes' origins. |Plankton's Good Eye = Plankton acquires a second eye, which changes his personality, and his vision. |Barnacle Face = SpongeBob is asked to remove a barnacle from Pearl's face |Pet Sitter Pat = Patrick watches Gary while SpongeBob attends a birthday party for his grandmother |House Sittin' for Sandy = SpongeBob agrees to be Sandy's house sitter, but things go wrong when Patrick arrives. |Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom = SpongeBob and Squidward try to sneak backstage at a concert after losing their passes. |Bubble Troubles = SpongeBob and Patrick search for oxygen for Sandy after they ruin her supply. |The Way of the Sponge = SpongeBob works toward getting a karate belt. |The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom = A Krabby Patty grows too large after Mr. Krabs adds Sandy's scientific ingredients to it. |Bubble Buddy Returns = SpongeBob attempts to keep Bubble Buddy's son out of danger. |Restraining SpongeBob = A fed-up Squidward resorts to legal action to keep SpongeBob away from him. |Fiasco! = Plankton mistakenly swipes a piece of art instead of a Krabby Patty. |Are You Happy Now? = Squidward can't recall his happiest memory, so SpongeBob "helps" him create one. |Planet of the Jellyfish = SpongeBob and Sandy battle an evil jellyfish who have cloned other Bikini Bottomites. |Free Samples = Mr. Krabs loses patrons because of Plankton, so he resorts to giving food away for free. |Home Sweet Rubble = SpongeBob gets his pals to help him fix up his pineapple home, which is in need of repairs. |Karen 2.0 = When Plankton upgrades to Karen 2, the original Karen leaves, and gets a job at the Krusty Krab. |InSPONGEiac = SpongeBob can't get enough sleep, and asks for help from Patrick. |Face Freeze! = SpongeBob and Patrick get face freeze after doing too many faces. |Glove World R.I.P. = SpongeBob and Patrick spend a final day at Glove World before it shuts down forever. |Squiditis = SpongeBob fears he has caught Squidward's illness. |Demolition Doofus = Mrs. Puff enters SpongeBob into the Demolition Derby, where his bad driving makes him a star. |Treats! = Gary is eager to indulge in some snail snacks SpongeBob brought home. |For Here or to Go = Plankton wins a free Krabby Patty, but Mr. Krabs is determined not to let him have one. |It's a SpongeBob Christmas! = Plankton turns everyone in Bikini Bottom bad. |Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! = Plankton and Man Ray join forces. |Chum Fricassee = Squidward quits his job, and starts working at the Chum Bucket. |The Good Krabby Name = Mr. Krabs wants to promote the Krusty Krab, and attract customers. |Move It or Lose It = Mr. Krabs and Plankton circulate petitions about the bulldozing of a Bikini Bottom restaurant. |Hello Bikini Bottom! = Mr. Krabs takes over as band manager for SpongeBob and Squidward. |Extreme Spots = SpongeBob and Patrick are dying to join Johnny Krill's extreme sports team |Squirrel Record = Sandy tries to break a number of world records |Patrick-Man! = Patrick becomes a superhero and plans to clean up Bikini Bottom |Gary's New Toy = SpongeBob must take drastic measures when Gary becomes obsessed with his new red ball |License to Milkshake = SpongeBob returns to the Milkshake Academy after discovering his milk-shake license has expired |Squid Baby = A head injury makes Squidward think he's a baby, and SpongeBob and Patrick must look after him |Little Yellow Book = Squidward finds SpongeBob's diary and reads in front of everyone in the Krusty Krab |Bumper to Bumper = SpongeBob once again fails at his boating test, but has gone too far this time |Eek, an Urchin! = The Krusty Krab Crew has a problem on their hands when SpongeBob finds an urchin |Squid Defense = After Squidward's groceries are stolen, SpongeBob and Sandy teach him karate to protect himself |Jailbreak! = Plankton is in jail, but he teams up with his cellmates to break out, and steal the Krabby Patty formula |Evil Spatula = Plankton gives SpongeBob a new spatula, and SpongeBob starts to believe it's magic |It Came from Goo Lagoon = A giant mucus bubble has formed over Goo Lagoon, scaring Bikini Bottom |Safe Deposit Krabs = Mr. Krabs has become part of Bikini Bottom's new bank. It's going to be up to SpongeBob and Patrick to save him |Plankton's Pet = After another failed attempt for the formula, Plankton decides that he wants a pet to help him |Don't Look Now = SpongeBob and Patrick watch a horror movie, and become convinced that the villain of the movie is after them |Séance Shméance = SpongeBob attempts to make contact with the holy Sandwich Spirits in order to uncover a long lost sandwich recipe |Kenny the Cat = SpongeBob looks up to a new celebrity: Kenny the Cat, a cat who can hold his breath for a great amount of time |Yeti Krabs = Squidward starts doing no work at the Krusty Krab, so Mr. Krabs tells a scary story about a Yeti Krab that eats lazy employees. SpongeBob takes it seriously, and starts to work in overdrive |SpongeBob You're Fired = When Mr. Krabs fires SpongeBob to save money, SpongeBob must find other work, at other restaurants }} Category:Databases